The Life of Ginny Weasley
by cherryblossom203
Summary: Ginny and her life; suprise pairing (lol, actually I haven't decideed yet, so if you have opinions put them in your review)


Disclaimer: not mine……..JKR's

An: okay I know my dates are probably so far off the actual mark (like was there even a Saturday August 25th in 1998?And did Harry already graduate by then? I have no clue….) so please bear with me! Oh and I know I have Ginnys birthday wrong so if you guys actually know it please post it and I'll fix it up!

_Saturday August 25th, 1998_

_Ginny Weasley has just turned fifteen, she is now sitting in her bed writing in this diary, she is now going to stop talking in third person. Well actually when she really thinks about it Ginny weasley is writing in third person. Now she is stopping._

Okay! Well hello! As you can tell (well at least I hope you can) my name is Ginny Weasley and this is my new diary. You would think by now I would have learned my lesson about diaries, but no as long as it doesn't talk back I should be safe.

_Maybe I should explain that because diary, you are new so here it goes:_

_My first year at school (Hogwarts) Lucius Malfoy gave me a very evil enchanted diary, it was possessed by tom riddles' (the dark lord or Voldemort) memory. He possessed me and made me write nasty things in chicken blood (which of course makes it nastier!) on the walls of Hogwarts. Also he tried to kill me, big surprise there (Mr. Evil wants to kill a sweet little girl like moi!) and then Harry potter (my brothers extremely hot superhero friend) came in and saved the day!_

_But here I am writing in a diary, but I doubt its possessed because before I even put my quill near it I did like seven different test on it and then I put a ton of hexes and curses Fred and George taught me. So that if any one who's not me tries to open it they will be knocked unconscious by so many curses and when they wake up they'll have boils and purple hair! Also my best friend Sarah gave it to me and I trust her._

_So here are some things about my life:_

_Physical traits:_

_-Insane red hair _

_-I'm so short, most of the girls in my year are around 5'4- 5'8 but I'm barely 5'1_

_-I've got a very large bum, my American friend Sarah calls it a 'ghetto booty' (whatever that means)_

_-I'm skinny and it doesn't go well with my huge hips!_

_-I'm also very 'flat' as Sarah calls it, I have barely any breasts at all!_

_- I have really small feet and hands (its sad, truly) _

_- greenish brown eyes_

_other things about me_

_- I have six older brothers_

_- we're fairly poor _

_-My best friends name is Sarah Olden, she moved to Britain when she was ten and she's a muggle born_

_- My other best friends names are: Colin Creevey(shutterbug, that one is), Luna Lovegood (I hate it when people call her loony), Nancy Torrini (a Ravenclaw transfer from italy) and Danny Sanders (believe it or not Danny is a Slytherin (pureblood), and probably the only decent one in the entire world! He's 6'2 but I call him 'little' all of the time and he calls me 'sweets'_

_- I'm going into my fifth year at Hogwarts_

_- I'm on my summer Hols but they're almost over _

_- my youngest older brother Ron, is in his sixth year with Harry Potter_

_- I like to make jokes but I'm not really that funny (I tend to sound a little insane)_

_- I love to write (probably from lack of something better to do)_

_- my favorite class at school is herbology_

_- my favorite color is purple_

_- I love reading (again nothing better to do!)_

_-I hate (no, LOATHE) physical exertion, it sucks especially running, the only sporty things I like are dancing, swimming and quidittich _

_That's about it, there's me, I'll write more in you later._

* * *

Ginny put away her quill, got off her bed and hid her diary in its special new hiding spot, under her school trunk. Trying to figure out what to do she scanned her room for ideas when her eyes rested on pigwidgeon, her brothers owl twittering on her window sill. "Ah-hah" she exclaimed "I'll write Sarah and the gang some letters!" grabbing her quill again and finding some spare paper, Ginny started to write: 

Sarah,

How's your vacation so far? Is it nice to be visiting your family in America? Have they changed from what you've told me? Have you gone to that muggle place, Disneyland? Don't forget to go shopping, I want a present, a souvenir, some cool muggle clothes perhaps. That reminds me, thank you for the birthday gift, a diary. Very sly my gal, I've started writing in it already! Have you heard from Danny or Colin? Nancy owled me yesterday, italy is going well for her she said she met a boy named Massimo, doesn't that sound Italian? She says he's really handsome and she'll show us some pictures when we get back to school. Well I hope your enjoying your trip!

All my love,

Ginny

Nancy,

Massimo sounds adorable, but you forgot to tell me how old he is…. I hope he's not thirty because then I would have to tie you up and feed you Sarah's cooking and have Colin take pictures of you! How is your Opa and Oma?(um that's what you call them right!) how's your brother Nicky? Still as gorgeous as ever? Thank you for the book on calming charms, god knows I need it. Anyways it was a fab gift! Ron's being an idiot today (like usual) so I'm up hiding in my room, I wish you, Colin, Sarah and Danny were here I need some entertainment…. Seriously, save me.

Love ya,

Gin-Gin

Colin,

Where the hell are you boy? You haven't owled me sense June, no birthday owl either you bad, bad friend. I'm going to have to shun you(see what you've done?)! I hope that school will be fun when we get back, even though it must be better than here. Ron's being a ponce and mums being unfair with the chores again. I mean seriously aren't I supposed to be the sweet, innocent doted upon daughter? But no they treat me like I'm evil and tricky. Aren't Fred and George supposed to be the bad ones but now that they've moved out and become responsible I have to 'grow up'! who could look at this youthful innocent face and say that? My mum of course! I miss my precious Fred and George so much, I cant wait to see my lovely brothers again! How's your sweet little brother? Tell your mum to give you some of her fudge to bring to school, because you owe me for missing my birthday!

Ta for now,

The Ginniantor

Danny,

You and Colin are such BOYS you haven't owled me in a long time! I miss you my sly little Slytherin. So how's your vacation so far? Is the family being nice? How is the only child bliss? I'm not so lucky, I'm having sibling issues. And by the way where is my birthday present, its already late! Are you even at home, or have you gone off to some foreign country? Well you better owl me back soon or you'll be in trouble at school.

Luv,

Sweets

Luna,

Hey Luna! Yesterday I got mum to buy the new Quibbler! I loved your article on 'Blast Ended Skrewts and Their Love Lives.' It was fascinating! Thank you for the earrings, they were a wonderful birthday gift. Ron and Harry were talking about your article at the dinner table last night(I read it to them)! See you next week

Ginny

'There' thought Ginny while tying the letters onto pigs leg 'have fun delivering those letters, all the way to America!' hmm... now what to do? I could read up on calming charms…

"Ginny! Come downstairs to help with the chores!

"right, mum" Ginny replied and headed downstairs. Harry and Ron were there leaning against the couch waiting for her mums orders.

"Ginny, I saw laundry on your floor and I said no more! You need to pick it up and put away the clean laundry. Don't forget its your chore to sweep the floor and do the dishes." Ginny just nodded, this was normal.

"What should we do Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked politely.

" Well boys did you clear the table?"

"Yes"

"Well then you are finished"

"I'll head off then" said Ginny sounding annoyed

"Don't give me that tone young lady!"

* * *

Incase your wondering if Mrs. Weasley is a mean mom in my story… she's not, that's how I'm treated at home but I still think my mom's wonderful, same with Ginny (well at least in my story) 

Please REVIEW I know you guys hate it but reviewing really encourages me!

Love ya all

C,


End file.
